


Hidden Fun

by gemsofformenos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 'Fun' or 'No Fun' that is the Question, Confused Acxa, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, I Found It First, eastern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: The Team is searching for Easter Eggs, but Acxa seemed to have no fun with searching some, until she had to help Pidge.





	Hidden Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalesOfOnyxBats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/gifts).



> Another one, I have written for TalesOfOnyxBats some time ago. Due to the time of the year it's my second one I move over here to this page.

This was just ridiculous. 

Acxa kept walking through the park with her arms crossed before her chest. All around her were the team members busy with sneaking, searching and crawling around. Every bush, every pile of leafs, every island of high grown grass or flowers was checked carefully and pensive. She frowned at Pidge, who was half-swallowed by a hazelnut hedge. The Galra snorted annoyed and shook her head in disbelieve. How could such a smart girl take part on such an childish and illogical event.

“Yes, got another one.”

Pigde popped up from the hedge lifting up a bright colored egg.

Colored eggs, painted and hidden by a rabbit. This was so wrong, in Acxa’s opinion. She had left behind her basket. Why should she take part in this stupid game.   
Pidge was beaming with pride, but her face change in an upset and suspicious look as she recognized a second hand on the egg. Lance was standing on the other side of the hedge, facing the green Paladin with an angry face.

“I found it first.”

He tugged the egg over to his side of the hedge, but Pidge didn’t let go. 

“Dream on, I found it first.”

She pulled the egg back, causing Lance to stumble, but he maintained his grip on the egg as well.

“No, Miss I-can-calculate-the-volume-of-this-egg-faster-than-you-can-eat-it. This! Is! Mine!”

He forcefully ripped trice on the egg with his last three words. Pidge felt over at the last pull and had to let go her grip. She landed with her head upside down in the hedge, cursing and yelling at Lance, who had started to run away with a pride impish chuckle, holding up the colored egg like a trophy. Pidge’s legs were in the air and she was helpless kicking with her feet like a baby.

Acxa sighed and walked over to the hedge, helping Pidge out of her misery. The poor girl was scratched all over her face. Her glasses hung somewhere in her brown hair, together with leafs, sticks and one or two bugs. She was muttering curses on Lance and was angrily tugging on her clothes.

“I don’t get it. What’s so important about this egg-collecting?”

Pidge stopped picking leafs out of her hair and watched Acxa with surprise.

“It’s a challenge and it’s so much fun. Why can’t you see it? I mean, you need a plan, a good tactic to check the area. You must have a sharp eye and creativity to anticipate possible hides. I thought this must be a great fun for you. What could be better, than let the others eat dust and get the most eggs?”

Acx’as eyes widened in surprise. She had never thought of it this way. She watched Pidge from head to toe and grinned mischievous.

“Or other dirt.”

She earned an upset look from the Paladin, but both started to giggle. A sparkle came to Acxa’s eyes.

“So, you said a good strategy is needed. What about… maybe let other people do the searching work, like Lance and, we’re going to collect his eggs?”

Pidge eyes widened in surprise again.

“That wouldn’t be fair.”

Acxa grinned impish at her and Pidge eyes started to glow dangerously. A diabolic grin appeared on the Paladin’s lips.

“But on the other side. Lance didn’t played fair as well.”

She started to rub her hands.

“Come on, lets make a plan.”

Acxa nodded with excitement. It seemed, that Eastern could be more fun, than she had expected.


End file.
